


Memento Mori, Please

by LamiasLuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Reflection, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Unus and Annus’ moments are nearly up. They’re spending their remaining time in each other’s company to reflect. A year came and passed within a blink of an eye. So, have they used their time correctly? Have you?
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Memento Mori, Please

The steady ticking of the clock had become a white noise at this point. Unus and Annus had a choice way to spend their final moments. Instead of being chaotic or doing some ridiculous stunt, they talked over some tea next to a fireplace. Their set up was simple and quaint, save for the hefty hourglass that sat in the middle of the table, something that always haunted the pair.

Annus set down his mug, adjusting his suit and staring at Unus with a curious look. “You keep staring at that thing,” he started, gesturing to the hourglass. “It’s not going to slow down.”

Unus huffed out a quiet laugh. “No, no, I’m not trying to stop it. I’m just thinking to myself.” He took a long sip of his tea, eventually tearing his gaze from it. 

“You better think quickly. We don’t have much time left,” he joked. 

There wasn’t much sand left in the hourglass. It steadily ran down to the bottom, never faltering and impossible to stop. They had long since accepted that fact. Perhaps they accepted it as soon as they came into existence, or they fought in their early moments to try to stop the inevitable. That was a secret that would die with them. 

It was hypnotizing image to look at. It made no sound, honestly, it could be forgotten in the background if one didn’t think about it. But as the grey sand slid down, it was easy to get lost in the image and forget everything else in existence. Many made that mistake, but not them. Never them.

It was silent for a moment. Some would wonder if they were wasting their time being so casual like this, but only they could control how they spent their final moments. And right now, they were having a lovely time in each other’s company. 

“Should we have done something else with our time?” Unus asked. His expression wasn’t harsh, rather calm and curious for the answer.

Annus shrugged. “Does it really matter? We can’t change it.” He smiled as Unus rolled his eyes. A content sigh left him as he thought more seriously about the question. “No, I think we did what could. I wouldn’t change anything.”

“We didn’t waste a single second.”

Annus nodded. “Exactly.” 

They could always have a mutual agreement to their beliefs, but it was nice to heard it. They wouldn’t have made it this far if they conflicted, after all. 

“We’ve ‘died’ so much in our adventures, over and over in what seemed like an endless cycle.” Annus folded his hands on his lap, fondly shaking his head. “I think it will be nice to finally get our well deserved rest.” At least it was fun. All their hard work paid off and blossomed into a great legacy. 

“Do you think they will remember us?”

“Everyone will remember bits and pieces of us. A different version of ‘us’ will be with each of them.” Remembering an entire year, day by day, perfectly seemed like a near impossible task. Best to pick and choose any favourite moments and stick with those. Annus wished he could see how people remembered him, but alas. 

“Hopefully it’ll be the good versions of ‘us,’” Unus hummed in thought. Well, not like he could control that. 

“Well, there will be choice decisions,” Annus snickered, “but we made choice actions.” Very _infamous_ decisions. 

To be apart in a once and a lifetime event like this, it must’ve felt touching to some. This was a bittersweet feeling to watch it go, but having it go was a part of the charm in the first place. Like some exclusive club. All those feelings of happiness, disgust, fatigue, pride, etc. At least they got to happen in the first place. 

To rage against the dying of the light was to take their passing with pride. Never faltering, just like the ever ticking presence of the clock. They could mourn in their own ways, but would never try to stop the clock and it’s comforting white noise. Why try to stop the impossible? They wouldn’t have the same charm if they clung onto a concept that had an expiration. It could leave a sour taste in the mouth. 

“Any more questions? Or would you like some more tea?” Annus went to refill his mug, noticing at how the hourglass was nearly done. Why, he could try to count the individual grains if he wanted, but there was no point in wasting the time. 

Unus shook his head. “No to the tea, but…” he noticed the hourglass too, shaking his head and deciding to focus on his friend instead, “are you ready?” 

The air became tense. Annus tore his gaze from the hourglass, bringing the mug to his lips. What would it be like to simply not exist anymore? He wouldn’t be able to feel a hot drink against his lips, hear the ticking of the clock, or see how serious Unus was being. There would be nothing. “I suppose it doesn’t matter if I’m ready. I’m lucky enough to know when I’ll go.” He set the mug down, probably for the last time given what they had now. “I think I am, though. I’ve done what I could. We’ve done what we could.”

It was quite the year, but they all made the best of it and cherished what they had. Unus and Annus had learned a lot with their time. They could only hope they taught people those same lessons. “They’ll miss us a lot.”

“With mourning comes yearning, Unus. They’ll learn to accept it. Each at their own pace and coping methods.” And each of them were valid in their ways. “It just shows that they love us.”

Unus nodded, a sad smile on his face. “I’ll miss them too.” 

There was so much to say, but so little time to say it. What mattered was that they shared the same sentiment, the same heart. It didn’t matter if they had more to say. If they were able to continue, heavens knew that they would keep going on and on until they got bored. And that ending wouldn’t be satisfying. Unus stood up, motioning for Annus to do the same. He opened his arms in a silent invitation. 

“Do I have to?” Annus joked. Still, he stepped closer. 

“You’ll have no other opportunity.” Unus closed the gap and embraced his best friend in a comforting hug. 

Annus, even with his teases, hugged back gladly with a small smile. Neither wanted to look at the hourglass. The grains fell slowly, with only a few left to cherish. They knew it was time. 

“Memento Mori,” Unus muttered a familiar phrase. His grip tightened around his friend as he took a deep breath. “Unus…”

“Annus.” He relaxed greatly into the hold, closing his eyes to finally be at peace. 

They didn’t get to finish their tea, like they didn’t get to finish a lot of things, but they were content to spend their last moments in each other’s arms. They disappeared just as they started; to the steady ticking of the clock.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a good year lads :)  
> Memento Mori
> 
> Tumblr: lamiasluck


End file.
